The Half-Blood Games
by Tazmaster
Summary: We all live in Olympus which is divided into 12 districts. Our ages range 12-18 and it isn't particularly a good thing. We are their tributes. Happy 56th annual Half-Blood Games and May The Fates Be Ever In Your Favor. Cover made by me.
1. The Reaping

"Thalia, you look beautiful!" I smirk and look at my mother. "Why should we look nice if we're just going to head straight into our deaths?" I ask ruffling my short, spiky, black hair. "You still need to represent yourself!" She states. "Yeah, whatever"

"Come Thalia, to the reaping"

We head towards the reaping, not even bothering to hold hands for dear life or something like that. I hate my mother and she hates me, she'd be more than happy to ship me off to the Half-Blood Games herself. My brother, Jason Grace died in those games, so if I'm going in I'm going in hard. A sword right through the heart, he made it to the final two, but took a wrong turn.

I miss him a lot, he didn't look a lot like me with his blond hair and tanned skin, but our eyes, our electric blue eyes were the feature that told you we were siblings. He was only 15 years old, a year younger than me.

I see the younger kids; their eyes are filled with fear and hope. Hope that they won't get picked from the glass bowl sitting on the stage filled with the names of every single preteen and teens in District 8. Fear that they will get picked and enter a survival arena where they are forced to kill each other in order to survive.

A woman named Persephone in a flowery lace dress with a hint of green sits and waits patiently in the back next to another woman with black silky hair. My finger gets pricked and I follow a group of 16 year-olds to the middle of the crowds. The mayor gets up from his seat and stands behind the podium.

"It is both time for repentance and a time for thanks" His voice slices through the silence like a knife and he says the name of the previous victor.

We have only had one victor in 56 years, and her name is Silena Beauregard. She is amazingly smart; she was able to sneak past a group of Careers unnoticed.

Persephone skips up to the podium after the mayor sits back down and announces, "Happy Half-Blood Games! And may the Fates be _ever_ in your favor!" She beams at the crowd. "Ladies first!"

Everyone watches fearfully as her hand slips into the glass bowl and fishes out a slip of paper. "Thalia Grace!" My stomach drops down into the depths of Tartarus as people look at me, some even gasp. They shuffle out of the way to make a path for me to walk through. I slowly stroll through the pathway, to the stage, and up the steps.

"Well congratulations Ms. Grace! Men next!" Persephone greets. I hold my breath. "Chris Rodriguez!" After a few seconds, a tall Hispanic teen with black hair, brown eyes, and sharp features emerges from the crowd, trying not to look petrified at the thought of entering an arena of certain death. I hadn't really directly talked to Chris before, but I had heard he was the son of a well-known merchant. The mayor gives a very long speech about hope (there isn't that much left) and pride.

After he's finished, Chris and I shake hands and the Olympus anthem plays. When it's over, we are taken inside the Empire Building and I am taken into a room with fluffy carpet and soft leather couches. I sit down on a soft couch and recap on what just happened. I had just gotten picked for the 56th annual Half-Blood Games. May the Fates be in my favor? I tapped my fingers restlessly on the leather sofa. Only one can win, I doubt it.

My mother didn't even come to say goodbye, see she hates me. Persephone comes and leads me towards the tribute train. The tribute train it the fanciest place I have ever been in, it's the room in the Empire Building times five.

We are given our own bedrooms with fancy showers and luxury clothes. I take a warm shower and change into a black turtle-neck and gray pants. The shower was an energy charger. I head out of my room, past the smooth walls, and towards the dining car where supper is being served.

Chris, Persephone, and Silena are sitting at a table, eating very expensive looking food.

"Thalia, come join us!" Silena says invitingly. I sit next to Chris as he stuffs a piece of brisket into his mouth. I grab everything I can fit on my plate and dig in. This was always one of the benefits of being a tribute. After supper, we retreat from the table to another room to watch the other reapings.

We watch the reapings in order 1-12. A boy with a sun-kissed tan and blond shaggy hair steps onto the stage followed by a pretty girl with two braids and a dark tan are tributes from District 1. Next, a fierce girl with obsidian hair and a skinny scarecrow like boy are tributes from District 2.

A short Hispanic boy with curly black hair and elfish features and a strong looking girl with dark brown hair and chocolate skin are tributes from District 3. Next, a tall, raven haired, sea-green eyed boy who volunteers for a 12 year-old boy and a girl with two silky blond pigtails are from District 4. A blonde, curly haired, grey-eyed girl and a boy with the same features are from District 5.

Next, a mischievous looking boy with brown curls and a girl with black hair and beautiful facial features are from District 6. A buff and tough looking girl with brown stringy hair bursts from the crowd and a bulky boy that looks like a bear with a buzz cut are from District 7.

A petite looking girl with wispy auburn hair and a gigantic, tubby looking guy are from District 9. Next, a girl with black hair plus a stern face and a hyperactive kid with red stained teeth are tributes from District 10. A thin boy with curly brown hair, pale skin, with a wispy goatee and a girl with crazy ginger colored hair and freckles are from District 11. Then finally, a pale boy with dark brown hair with bags under his eyes and an African American girl with hazel eyes and light brown curls are from District 12.

After the reapings, I say goodnight to everyone and whisk away to my bedroom where I change into some sleep ware and quickly fall asleep under the plush covers.

* * *

**First, I really like this story and I hope you guys do too! Second, this fanfic is about Thals! Third, I love First Person P.O.V. Fourth, go vote in my poll please! Lastly, First person to guess who all the tributes are gets a shout out! R&R please! **

**P.S: Take a look at my awesome cover by clicking on it! I made it myself! (I'm proud)**


	2. Welcome to Greece

"Everyone up! We are close to Greece!" A voice calls out making me shoot up from my bed, alert. I sigh and haul myself out of bed. It's really hard not to sleep in when you have a mattress that feels like a cloud and fluffy blankets. I slip my reaping dress back on and I walk out of my room. We are nearing Greece, where we will be staying for the next 5 days to train. I see the white marble buildings and crystal clear water as we ride on the bridge.

I gladly join Chris and Silena at the dining table, and look at the exotic breakfast foods hungrily. "Calm down Thals, there's no need to look like a starved animal!" Silena jokes biting down into her muffin. Chris chuckled lightly, picking up a piece of bacon from his plate. I smirk and grab a croissant from a plate. My fellow tribute's face drains of color when he looks behind me. Bright colors and lights form behind the windows.

We're here.

My stomach is in knots as I trail behind Persephone. All the bright colors and make the people of Greece wear hurts my eyes so I squint. We enter a tall, building with flawless architecture and blue tinted windows. This is where we will be staying for the next 5 days. Persephone leads us into a posh-looking elevator and we ride it up to our 'apartment'. It's nothing like a normal room, it had bold patterns on furniture which also look futuristic, and shiny everything. The only normal things were the floor and the walls, which were glimmering, and colored pale silver.

Chris and I stared in awe. We haven't seen anything like this other than the Empire Building and the tribute train. "Thalia, your room is over there," Persephone points to a silver door on the far left. "Chris, yours is over here," She gestures to an identical door on the far right. "Don't take too long!" She reminds us, skipping towards the dining room.

I wish I could explain how my room looks, but it just looks exactly the same as the tribute trains except for the sheets were now silver instead of dark green. Two people, a man and a woman, walk into my room and take me to a huge hall, lined with metal tables and toiletries. They hose me down, wax me, pluck my eyebrows, file my nails, and comb my hair. It hurt honestly, the waxing was the worst.

After the cleansing, I was taken into a room with only a couch. I plop down on it and put my head in my hands. This is crazy; I don't want to be here. A person came into the room and I look up. I saw a young woman, with hair and eyes that seems to change color every time you blink, and a wavy pink knee-length dress. "Oh, you must be Thalia Grace; I am Aphrodite, your stylist!" The woman exclaims, holding out her hand, close enough to see her perfectly painted fingernails with white doves on them.

I shake her hand and stand up. She takes out a tape measure and starts measuring me, muttering numbers and such. "I'm sorry you got tangled up in this mess my dear" Aphrodite mutters.

I frown. "It's not that-"She cuts me off with her hand. "I know what happened to your brother, I was his previous stylist after all. My, my, you guys look nothing alike, except your eyes, I can tell you two were siblings," She squints at the tape for a moment. "You two have lovely eyes" I blush a bit at the compliment. "C'mon lets go get you fitted!" Aphrodite says gingerly.

After I got fitted, I looked at my outfit. It was a gold and white loose cardigan that looked wispy, white skinny pants with two gold lines running down the side, and white combat boots. Chris was dressed the same way, but he had a leather jacket on.

I learned everyone's name from the reaping and eavesdropping. Here are their names in order:

Will and Piper

Reyna an Octavian

Leo and Nyssa

Percy and Lacy

Annabeth and Malcolm

Travis and Drew

Clarrise and Frank

Juniper and Tyson

Me and Chris

Katie and Dakota

Grover and Rachel

Nico and Hazel

Will and Piper were decked out in silk and jewels, Piper seemed irritated, but Will didn't seem to mind.

Reyna and Octavian were covered in golden armor, looking tough- well trying too Octavian would never look that intimidating.

Leo and Nyssa had a pair of black goggles on and had robotic suits, glowing blue and sending glowing signals around the suit.

Percy and Lacy both had coral jewelry and turquoise formal wear that looked like waves at the bottom.

Annabeth and Malcolm's outfits were body suits that were gray with swirly designs.

Travis and Drew's were golden yellow dress clothes, which didn't look very nice.

Clarisse and Frank had on armor with red clothes underneath and an axe on the back.

Juniper had a green wavy dress on with plastic vines going up her arms and legs and Tyson had on a green button up and pants on.

Katie wore a orange dress on with a green clover necklace and Dakota wore a orange blazer with a button up white shirt and black slacks.

Grover had on a wheat colored button up and Rachel had a white dress with a bunch of paint splatters on it for some reason…

Nico had on a black aviator jacket on with ashy dark blue pants and Hazel had a gold dress on that faded into black and orange.

We piled into the chariots and one by one we rode out into the hall. Bright colors and cheers once again swarmed my vision and ears. Once again this reminded me, we're going to be in the 56th Annual Half-Blood Games…

* * *

**Hello my friends! Shout out to TheWriter222 and IzzyQuagmire0907 for guessing!**

**Anyone have a fave chariot outfit? Mines Leo and Nyssa's reminds me of Tron XD I kinda got sloppy on the outfits cause I need to save the best for the interviews! Forgive me! I'm keeping the alert message! Just for future viewers Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys!~ Dont forget to fave, follow, and Review! **


	3. Training

After the chariots, we eat again, training is tomorrow. Then I head off to bed, saying the usual goodnights.

"In the next few days you will be training for the games. 23 of you will die, one of you will sssurvive" Medusa chuckles. She is our training supervisor, and has a strong lisp. "Ssso no fighting until the arena" She finishes and tributes scatter around to train. I head to practice starting a fire and see the scrawny Hispanic boy, Leo, there. "Hey"

I glare at him and watch as he starts the fire no problem. "Hey, how'd you do that?" I ask, immediately feeling dumb. "I got a knack for these kinds of things, you need help?" I shake my head. "Suit yourself," Leo looks behind him. "What's going on over there?" He questions, pointing a callused finger at two people arguing.

"Octavian, leave me alone!"

"No! Reyna, you stole my dagger and I want it back!"

"I didn't steal you dagger-"

"Lies!"

Leo gets up and starts walking towards them. "Dude! What are you doing!? That guy's got like 2 inches on you! We short guys got to stick together!" Grover shouts at Leo from a station. The Hispanic waves him off and keeps going.

"Hey! Back off!" He commands. Octavian eyes Leo. "And what are you going to do about it?" I inch closer to the conversation. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd say you can't climb a tree" Leo taunts gesturing to the tree climbing station.

"Are you challenging me?"

"That I am"

Octavian pushes him aside and walks towards the tree, nose raised high. "I go first" Octavian grabs a hold of a branch and pulls himself up, then steps on a weak branch and falls to the ground. "Ha!" Leo exclaims. He skips over to the tree, stepping on Octavian's stomach and gradually swings up to the top. "I win"

The scarecrow grunts and runs off. A silver dagger gets thrown into the side of the tree. I turn around and see the curly haired brunette from District 6, smirking. Travis walks away.

The next few days will be interesting.

The day of showing the game makers, the last day, is a complete disaster. Leo is a target to Octavian, Percy and Annabeth made an alliance, Nico and Hazel made an alliance, Clarisse almost gutted my eyes out, and Chris is freaking out.

I sit next to Chris as I wait for the monotone voice to call my name. Rachel walks out, shoulders slumped. "Thalia Grace" I feel queasy, but I enter anyway. Hades, the head game maker, is drinking a glass of bring blue colored liquid next to a huge turkey. I shuffle my feet along the polished floor and stand tall in front of the game makers. "Thalia Grace, from District 5" I announce, it immediately turns into silence. I pick up a bow and an arrow, the tip gleams at me. I position it as I should, draw back, and fire. I see it hit the dummy's heart and glance at the game makers to see they were watching. They weren't. Hades raises his glass in a toast. I snatch another arrow, draw back and let it fly. Glass and alcohol fall to the floor and the arrow meets the wall next to him.

He's infuriated, and slightly amused.

I throw the bow on the ground and storm out of the room. Chris glances at me as I walk by, but I wave him off.

"Unacceptable!"

I flinch.

"You, young lady, need to learn manners! I can't believe that you-"Persephone spatters. "Give her a break, I actual like her… what would you call it? _Spunk_" Silena says, resting her head on the loveseat. The TV flickers on and it shows the entertainer named Apollo sitting behind a counter.

"Hello Olympus! Happy Half-Blood Games! And made the Fates be ever in your favor" He beams at the camera. "Today, we will look at our tributes training scores, and my, my, they are high this time! So we have:

District One:

Will Solace: 8

Piper McLean: 7

Reyna: 9

Octavian: 5

Leo Valdez: 7

Nyssa: 8

Percy Jackson: 10

Lacy: 5

Annabeth Chase: 10

Malcolm: 8

Travis Stoll: 7

Drew Tanaka: 5

Clarisse La Rue: 10

Frank Zhang: 9

Juniper: 6

Tyson: 8

Grover Underwood: 6

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: 5

Nico di Angelo: 9

Hazel Levesque: 7

I had a 10, surprisingly, and Chris got an 8. I couldn't say I was happy about getting a 10, which just makes me another target. Interviews are tomorrow, I'm not as hyped as others are. Aphrodite says she has something huge planned for me. I hope it's not pink as it is her favorite color, but I trust her to my standards.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating quickly, im kinda busy!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**R&R~**


End file.
